regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony (Character)
name=anthony species=blue jay family= mordecai(brother) status= alive first appearance= anthony friends=mordecai rigby benson skips mitch(sometimes) hive five pops, Crossover enemies= mordecai(formely) barranco age= 12(formerly) 13 Anthony "Tony" Lune is younger brother of Mordecai and 10,000x more smarter than anyone in the Regular Show series. History Anthony is a brother of mordecai which is 12 years old(now as a thirteen year old in the episode a fork) with a big brain a bit bigger he came to the park for to spend the night as being followed he takes revenge on mordecai and becomes metal mordecai as he realize after mordecai said sorry Anthony reverts back to himself and he said sorry instead he also apologize to mordecai for stealing his friends so he decided to work for the park. Appearance He wears glasses. Personailty He is super smart. Relationships Mordecai Anthony is Mordecai's younger brother. Meta-Crisis Mordecai Anthony is Meta-Crisis Mordecai's younger brother. Quotes *So how do you like your (realise they were gone) Where is anyone, ooh spagetti. (Eats spagetti) *Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *Who ever done this might be a piece of DOOKIE!!!! *Prepare to teleport. *You made it. What happened? *Whhats- wrong with- this thi- (Blocked) *that sounds like a great idea *What the heck is wrong with ya (sees Margaret, Eileen, Audrey and Stan, Ned and Barker) oh please they haven't broked up with you they're just being friends. *whats a matter with you guys, oh they were just being friends *remeber that time where you thought some body was stole your girlfriend, never even happen(left) *Yes. System, locate Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Anita and Victor respond.*he's right there is no time for that *during the time heroes are idiots so know we presented a band called earth and irk that will sing, hit it jazz *(Moaned) They were not hypnotized, they just want to get rid of Nicole, Benson and Marge! *Wow, Benson, that place looks amazing. *someday she'll marry my brother *Now then, heres the final part. *That would be success to learn. *In the mean time, nothing would dare to ruin it. *Back off you! *only one thing to do *I know that, anthobots show yourself an army *thanks for saying that kid of thing, now to get the anthobot guards to guard the entrance to the base *A Killer Robot is here to elimnate Mordecai sent by the Empire. *hey guys *so uh what ya been doing *right anyware i'll check something from your closet(sees the power broken in half) wow(grabs the 2 pieces) *(lying) uhh no i was just probably throw to the trash can *suckers now to put this back together *well you should've said please anyware *man skips mr.power is now my own keyboard and i never knew he would come back to life as his rebirth *yes mordecai and rigby heres the power *I can't. Scientist Dalek is controlled them. ("Heroes Disassembled") List of Anthony's inventions *Dimension Transporter *System Locator Watch Trivia *He invents new gears. *He is a technical adviser. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Blue Jay